Jim Evers
Jim Evers is the main protagonist of Disney's 2003 comedy-horror film The Haunted Mansion. He and his wife Sara are real estate agents for Evers and Evers Real Estate. He says that he does not believe in ghosts... until he meets them for himself. He is played by Eddie Murphy who also voiced Donkey from Shrek, and Mushu in Mulan. Role Jim is obsessed with his job—so much so in fact, that he blows off dinner with Sara to sell a house. To make it up to her he wants to take the family on a vacation with a stop at the Gracey mansion. The rain traps the family there to only spend the night they hope. Jim discovers that when the head of the bust in the library is bent down it opens a secret door in the wall. On the other side of a tunnel he passes the busts whose heads follow as he walks to a breathing door. Through the door there is a ringing phone. He answers, with no reply, sees a crow then in the mirror next to him and he looks like a zombie. He follows Madame Leota 's voice and unwillingly joins her seance. He runs away screaming because he is being chased by flying instruments untilo he reaches the attic stairs. He realizes Ezra and Emma are ghosts, who tell him that his wife is Master Gracey's deceased wife. They return to Madame Leota who tell them the way to escape. As they go outside, he begins to see the former inhabitants as ghosts. He goes down into the mausoleum to find the key in "a black crypt with no name" and must pry it from the corpse's hands. He drops it as the zombie follows after him. He knocks it's head off only to awaken more zombies. As he escapes with the key, he returns to Leota who says he must find the chest it opens. In the chest there is a letter that says Elizabeth wanted to marry Edward, and Ramsley reveals he poisoned Elizabeth. He is soon thrown from the window by Ramsley and lands on his car outside. He tries to break in through the windows but they only keep magically and instantly fixing themselves. Madame Leota comes to talk him into continuing to try to rescue his family. On the way to stop the wedding, he sees his kids guarded by suits of armor and fights the knights. Jim shows Master Gracey the real letter Elizabeth wrote. As Ramsley is being dragged to Hell, he grabs Jim's legs but soon Ramsley loses his grip. He holds Sara, the poison taking effect, as she dies but the magical orb lands on her and her soul returns from heaven. Master Gracey gives Jim the deed to the mansion. Jim and his family watch the spirits of all of the mansion's inhabitants float up to heaven. In the end, he and the family, along with Leota and the singing busts drive into the sunset. Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Horror Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Parents Category:Cowards Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Paranoid Category:Wealthy Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:The Chosen One Category:Determinators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Neutral Good Category:Egomaniacs Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Sensational Six Heroes